Battle of the Vizards: Kyosuke Kagami vs Kasei Fenix
Kyosuke Kagami vs Kasei Fenix is the first battle that takes place in the second arc of Bleach - Chronicles of the Soul saga, that involves the fight between two vizards. This is the first meeting between Kyosuke Kagami and Kasei Fenix 3rd in command of the Vizards. This arc introduces Kyosuke Kagami and Kasei Fenix. Meeting between the Two A man with black hair walks along a road in the country side, finishing his latest job in exterminating a group of hollows, which were terrorizing a small village. Kyosuke as he walk along thinks to himself "ah what great day to take a walk in the country side, though the job was kind of boring since it didn't take me much time or effort to take down those weak hollows, but its been a while since I had a real challenge". Kyosuke sighed due to the fact he hasn't had much of a challenge lately, he walks for a while down the road but then stops upon seeing a nice green field, he decides to take a short nap because he was up most of the night dealing with the hollows. He takes off his black coat keeping it next to him as he lays on the ground, once comfortable he put his right arm on his forehead and looks at the blue clear sky above, after a while he falls asleep. While he was sleeping he hears a voice calling out to him, he slightly opened his eyes his vision a bit blurry sees a man with white hair looking down on him, the man asks him "are you Kyosuke Kagami". Kyosuke upon seeing the man quickly rubbed his eyes and got up from the ground, looking at the white haired stranger Kyosuke says “and what if I am, who's asking". The man replied “the names Kasei Fenix and I have been sent here to recruit you into our group, the Vizards". Kasei continued to explain " well I am sure you are aware of a group of shinigami who have crossed into the world of the hollows, acquiring hollows powers, I am a member of that group and I've been sent here by our leader Rikuto Nakamura to bring you into the group, we've been hearing a lot of rumors about a dark haired stranger going around dealing with hollows and other supernatural activities, and due to your heroic efforts our leader has taken quite an interest in you, so I am going to ask you one more time will you join the Vizards". Kyosuke listing to Kasei explanation replies, " I know who the vizards are since I too have heard rumors about them, but I am not really interested in joining your group, though I am very similar to you because I too have hollow powers of my own, but either way i am not much of a people person and so I have to decline". Kasei disappointed with Kyosuke answers says, “so that your decision huh, well I've been specifically asked to bring you in by any means necessary, so since I can't persuade to come with me then I guess I have no choice but to use force to change your mind otherwise”, Kasei then draws out his Zanpakuto. Kyosuke sighs and says " well I guess there isn't much of a choice here anymore, since you won't take no for an answer guess we have to battle it out", Kyosuke too draws out his Zanpakuto ready to fight. The two combatants charge towards each other. The Battle